Shi no Hikari
by Yami no Hikaru
Summary: Can Yami and the others survive the loss of a good friend or lover? The yamis may be able to live forever, but the hikaris cannot. What will happen when that loss comes to pass?


Shi no Hikari ~ Prologue

~*Yami POV*~ 

It's funny how people can die in a split second. I never really thought of Yugi dying.......even as he got older. I never really thought of it. I don't die. I suppose I expected the same of him. It is a hard thing to watch. I could always fix things for Yugi before, but I couldn't stop him from dying. I tried, I tried so hard, but it didn't do anything. In the end he still died. 

I remember him smiling at me right before he died. He looked almost like his old self in that moment. I'll never see him again. He's gone forever. At least I can fall into the numbing blackness. It is the only comfort I have left really. 

"You know, I just figured out that if Yugi can die......so can Ryou." 

That would be Bakura, Ryou's yami.......at least Ryou is still alive. That's good. But I didn't know for how long. I think Bakura is getting worried. 

"They'll all die eventully," my voice sounds weak and broken, even to my own ears. 

"Hai, they will," he agrees, "But all we can do is wait. Don't waste any more energy staying out of the puzzle. I'll hide it." 

"For a tomb robber you're not that bad." 

"Don't insult me." 

-~-oO@Oo-~- 

~*Third Person*~ 

After hiding the Sennen Puzzle in a place unknown to anyone from this millenia, Bakura joined the others at Yugi's funeral. Walking up to his aibou, he placed an assuring arm around his shoulders. No matter how much the crying annoyed him, he needed to be there. Not just for his light. But to face his own fears. _'Ryou.....'___

Everyone directed their attention to the open casket that the angel was laid to rest in. He looked so frail. But still so very alive. Maybe this was why death was called an eternal sleep. 

Once everyone was as settled as is possible when in mourning, Anzu walked up the podium and began to speak. "I know all of you well. We have been through thick and thin. Together. But the glue that held us together is gone. Yugi. The heart of all of us. The kind, caring side of all of us. The one that would never give up. He kept in touch with all of us when we went off to college. He made sure we got together every now and then. He always knew what to say. He didn't care about himself; he only wanted to see all of us happy." After saying that, she promptly began to cry. "We'll never see him again, but he will be in our hearts. May you be safe and happy now, my friend. We will miss you. I will miss you. I'm sorry everyone," she wailed as she ran toward her car. _'I can't handle this.'_

Suguroku sighed as he watched with painfilled eyes. Yugi really was what held every one of them together. 

Jou was next. "Yuug' was the best of us. Nothing could keep a smile from his face. He always knew what to say and how to comfort us when we were in pain. How are we going to get along without you, buddy? How? But he's happy now. He has to be. He's in a better place and he doesn't have to suffer anymore. The disease that ate him alive is gone, and he is at rest. We love you, Yuug'." 

After the speeches were held and the tears were cried, the funeral procession made its' way to the cemetery. Yugi was to be buried underneath the loveliest willow tree.__

Bakura sighed. '_How fitting. A weeping willow.'_

Yugi's cedar casket was placed inside the grave, flowers were placed on the freshly turned soil, and everyone left. 

No one even noticed that Yami was missing. 

_Here lies Yugi Mutou._   
_The light of the dark.___

-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~-oO*@*Oo-~- 

Disclaimers: We don't own this, so you can't sue us. Nya! 

A/N: 

Neko: O.O We're evil. 

Anata: Deathfics are good....^-^ 

Neko: I hate them if they don't have happy endings. 

Anata: Well...all you readers will just have to revew to get more and find out if it will be happy or not!!!! Bwa ha ha! 

Neko: You heard the insane chick. Review! Owari! 


End file.
